


Карамель и цветы

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Disney Villain Recruiters, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, фаноны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Нет чудовища опаснее и злее, чем уязвлённая женщина.





	Карамель и цветы

Яблоко выглядело чертовски аппетитно: гладкое, блестящее, будто политое мёдом. От него исходил аромат полевых цветов и карамели, настолько сильный, что рот наполнялся слюной и хотелось сию же секунду вонзить в него зубы.

— Поцелуешь его… или меня?

Белоснежка, очаровательное дитя, смутилась и покраснела, отведя взгляд. Её волосы были чернее воронова крыла, а губы ярче, чем открытая рана. Для бледной кожи не нужны были белила, а для приятного запаха изо рта — мази и пасты. Многие, не только Госпожа, завидовали её красоте, но не всем дано было понять, что прелесть этой забавной девчушки была вовсе не в природной красоте, а в юности. В тринадцать лет, знаете ли, у всех ровная кожа и густые, вьющиеся волосы без капли седины. Но Храбан не напоминал им об этом, особенно Госпоже, поскольку это было недальновидно.

Нет чудовища опаснее и злее, чем уязвлённая женщина.

— Всего один кусочек, моя дорогая, — Храбан не настаивал, лишь предлагал, и от его ласкового голоса Белоснежка таяла, как масло под солнцем. Ей, окружённой лесом и гномами, были неведомы светские ужимки и ласковые слова. Конечно, она была лучше придворных красавиц в тысячу раз. Но какая разница, если совсем скоро она заснёт вечным сном?

— Вы так добры ко мне, господин, — прошептала Белоснежка и взглянула Храбану прямо в глаза. Сердце почему-то укололо тупой иглой. — Не знаю, как отблагодарить вас.

— Думаю, мне хватит одного лишь поцелуя, — и снова румянец расцвёл маками на бледных щеках. Ах, увидеть бы это дитя через десять лет, какая была бы женщина! Целое мгновение Храбан колебался, не в силах разрушить доверие, протянувшееся между ними. Хотелось обнять Белоснежку, укрыть плащом и спрятать так далеко, чтобы Госпожа не нашла её даже при помощи волшебного зеркала.

Не бывать этому. Потому что он сам — плод её колдовства.

Храбан медленно надкусил яблоко, пачкая губы ядовитым соком. За поцелуем потянулась уже сама Белоснежка — невинно и трепетно, будто ждала, что он чмокнет её в лоб и споёт сказку на ночь. Какая прелесть. Впрочем, спеть ему было не жалко — над могилами умерших всегда выли плакальщицы, он мог не хуже.

Когда почти невесомое тело упало ему в руки, Храбан уронил отравленное яблоко и несколько мгновений просто дышал этим восхитительным запахом — карамелью, травами и чистотой. Оказывается, так пахло не само яблоко, а Белоснежка, хах. Забавно.

— Прости, милая, — заправил прядку волос за ухо и провёл пальцами в перчатках по упругой и нежной коже. — Я не твой прекрасный принц.

В стеклянном гробу она лежала, словно спящая, и Храбан с радостью присел бы на край её ложа, чтобы любоваться дрожью пушистых ресниц, но в замке его ждали дела. И Госпожа, конечно же, теперь самая прекрасная и очаровательная Госпожа во всём мире. Говорить комплименты королеве приятно, потому что она королева, а ещё женщина, отчаянно нуждающаяся в любви. Как и любая другая. Но об этом Храбан, разумеется, молчал, ведь никто не захочет снова стать безмолвным вороном на насесте, верно?

Храбаном его назвали люди. Госпожа называла его «моё отравленное яблоко» и никогда не позволяла целовать в губы. Только ноги, и только сквозь надушенный кружевной платок. Этот запах вызывал тошноту. Храбан давил в себе неправильные чувства воспоминанием о карамели и цветах, о да, а ещё - об открытой ране губ, которые были столь доверчивы, чтобы распахнуться ему навстречу.


End file.
